


The Loneliness of Lakes

by Sillysbarka16



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lake Avalon, M/M, alternate universe merfolk, mermaid au, merman merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Merlin has been watching a man sit by the shore for some time now. His loneliness reminds Merlin of his own. When he decides to approach, he learns the lonely man is none other then the Prince of Camelot. Together, they decide they can help each others loneliness.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	The Loneliness of Lakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadaadira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadaadira/gifts).



> So I've been trying to practice my writing and my girlfriend thought I should post this one, so here it is. Enjoy!   
> And if you have any prompts I'd love to hear them!

Merlin knew what he was doing was incredibly foolish. He’d been warned to never breach the surface of the lake, that only bad things would happen. But there he was, a mere metre from the surface, watching the shore with rapt fascination.

It wasn’t the shore itself, for even under the water, they had trees, they had sand. No, it was the man who sat at the water’s edge, staring out at the expanse of the lake. Merlin had seen this man before, yet he couldn’t tell you who he was.

Only that he was the most handsome man he’d ever met.

Simultaneously the loneliest one.

For the man never arrived with another, always stared over the water on his own, sometimes writing in a small book. Merlin wondered what it was he wrote about. Merlin wondered if he had anyone waiting for him at home. 

Merlin watched, floating idly in the water, as the man opened his journal, pulling out his charcoal pen. Once more, this was not an object of interest to Merlin, who had his own pens and notebooks at his home, on the bottom of the lake.

The water was still for a change, encouraging Merlin’s idleness, allowing him to float with a mere flick of his tail every so often. Strangely, it appeared the water _wanted_ Merlin to stay with the man. Perhaps it wondered as Merlin did, why the man seemed so lonely. Waiting for Merlin to gain the courage to say hello.

_Never engage with the humans, Merlin, they’ll only use you_.

The words were a constant ringing in his ears, his mother’s firm warning. It was against their law to engage with the humans, to expose themselves. Who was Merlin if not someone who skirted the law anyway? He would never endanger his mother though; she was all he had left.

The blond man on the shore looked up from his notes, a sigh clear on his lips, shoulders slumping. One thing Merlin had noticed right away from the man, since the beginning of his trips to the surface, were that the man was of high-born status. Which made it even more interesting that he seemed so lonely.

Something in the man’s eyes struck Merlin, for it didn’t seem to fit the man’s beautiful features. Merlin could accept loneliness, for it was all Merlin ever saw on his face. But this emotion, this _sadness_ , Merlin wanted to know who’d caused it.

The water seemed to agree with Merlin’s train of thoughts, a current rushing past him so quickly Merlin stumbled, tail flicking to right himself. He looked up, finally balanced, and realised the man had startled, was staring directly into his own eyes.

The man had seen him, but he didn’t seem panicked. He didn’t seem concerned. Not angry nor sad. He didn’t look like he was planning to capture him.

He looked curious. Hopeful.

Merlin braced himself, then allowed his head to breach the water’s surface, still holding the blond man’s gaze. Those eyes never looked away, never looked down, just stayed focussed on Merlin’s blue eyes, peaking Merlin’s interest.

The merman smiled softly, exposing a row of pointed teeth, perfect for capturing prey, though not much else. Merlin wondered briefly if the humans had stories of mermaids eating humans with their teeth. Merlin had never tried, but he’d heard stories from other merfolk that humans weren’t as enticing as sirens would lead them to believe.

Instead of a logical reaction, the man only stared at him, no hint of fear in his eyes. Merlin wondered what this man had seen in his life not to be threatened by such a creature as him.

A movement behind the man startled Merlin, who lost contact with the man, seeing another figure breach the tree line and walk forwards. The man turned, only for a moment, Merlin taking that second to duck away, back into the safety of the depths. He watched, seeing how the lonely man stood and followed the other figure away.

Merlin wondered if he’d see the man again, now he knew the water wasn’t the most secluded place he could be.

The merman had never been so thankful to be wrong.

Not a week had passed, and Merlin heard the tell-tale sounds of a human seating themselves beside the water’s edge. Merfolk had been trained to listen for the sounds, for it meant flee. Yet, Merlin didn’t have it in himself to leave. He could provide company to the man, even if he weren’t aware of it.

This time, Merlin surfaced into the night, the man’s eyes bright in the light of the moon. He watched Merlin come closer, though remained silent. Perhaps he worried he’d scare Merlin away. Merlin was more concerned he’d be the one doing the scaring.

The two stayed staring at one another, the human relaxing at the water’s edge as Merlin came closer than last time, remaining in the water’s depths, where he could escape with ease should it become necessary.

Finally, the man opened his mouth to speak, merely uttering a simple, “hello.”

Merlin cocked his head slightly, hearing the word on his tongue. It wasn’t anything like how the merfolk communicated beneath the surface, though Merlin was no fool. He’d learnt the human language, had practiced when he’d had a moment to spare in his youth, in a hidden cove. No one knew of his skills; they’d disown them if they had. No merfolk should communicate with the humans.

“Hello.”

The man’s eyes widened at the word, Merlin’s mouth struggling with the tongue he hadn’t spoken in far too long. his tongue clicked against his teeth, making an almost audible noise, though the man either didn’t notice or said nothing about it.

“You’ve been watching me for a while,” the man said, looking out at the ocean finally. Merlin’s own eyes widened at the words, at the way the man looked away, the amount of _trust_ he displayed, looking away from someone who could be considered an enemy.

Merlin nodded slowly, edging closer at his words, curious to hear more. This seemed to encourage the man, who glanced back down to the merman.

“I’m Arthur.”

Arthur, for he had a name now, merely smiled as the merman stilled in the water, only metres apart.

“Merlin,” he responded quietly. He wondered if perhaps this man held magic if he could use his name against him. There were witches in the sea who could do such a thing, perhaps a human could do so too. Yet, Merlin couldn’t believe this man could possess such evil in him.

“You seemed lonely,” Merlin said slowly, referring to the first statement Arthur had uttered.

Arthur gave a small, saddened nod, looking into his lap for a brief second, before looking back to the merman, “I am, but I shouldn’t be. I have no reason to be.”

Merlin prodded, with a nod, for Arthur to continue, wanting to hear his voice, wanting to hear what could possibly make such a beautiful man so lonely.

“I’m surrounded by people, yet I have no real friends.”

So, Merlin had guessed correctly, yet, hearing it made him sadder. This Arthur didn’t deserve to be so lonely. He possessed such a wonderful heart, that much Merlin could tell.

“You must be lonely too, watching me whenever I arrive.”

“Perhaps.”

Arthur looked down once more, “sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you all this. We’ve just met.”

“It is nice to talk,” Merlin said slowly, before glancing back at the lake, “though I do not know for how long.”

“There are others?”

Merlin nodded, “plenty more, they do not take lightly on those who breach the surface.”

Arthur’s eyes widened at the confession, “I didn’t mean to make you get into trouble.”

“I’m only in trouble if I get caught.”

The merman gave him a smile, one that could only be considered _cheeky_. Merlin had broken their laws on numerous occasions, what was one more? What more could they do to him that they hadn’t already done? What else could they take away?

“Seeing as you’re already breaking the rules, perhaps you’d like to stay and chat?” Arthur asked, watching Merlin closely.

Merlin’s smile was wide and _real_ , wanting very much to stay with this man and learn more about him. He wondered what could make Arthur smile, what it was he liked to do, who he knew that made him happy. He wanted to get to know the man, if that meant breaking the rules, he’d do so.

The two struck up an unconventional friendship, an unlikely one, but a beautiful one. Merlin’s days, previously filled with boredom and loneliness, now held a hope he’d get to see his new friend. Arthur was his _friend_. Merlin was thrilled.

If his mother noticed his change in attitude, she didn’t bring it up. Perhaps, she already knew why, and bringing it up could pose a risk to both of them. If the council found out, Merlin’s mother could be in trouble. She could be cast out. Merlin had always wondered why they hadn’t already, not when Merlin’s own father had been one of them, a _human_. But Merlin had always been treated like the half breed he was.

Arthur came to the lake no less than once a week, usually under the cover of darkness. Merlin learned about the man, learned he was the _prince_ , that he had a castle full of servants and knight, who would all be lovely to him, though they weren’t his friends. He learnt that he had a kingdom, that one day he would be the king. That he was expected to marry a princess.

Merlin learnt he really enjoyed Arthur’s company, he loved hearing stories of tournaments the man won, or the battles he led the knights into. He loved seeing Arthur’s eyes shine as he talked about how _proud_ he was of his knight’s bravery. He loved hearing how happy it made Arthur to have someone to talk to.

In turn, the merman talked to Arthur. He told him about his mother, told him about the kingdom he was from. Arthur never seemed to prod for further details, never hurried Merlin for anything he wasn’t ready to provide. They both knew they came from two completely different worlds. Arthur had never asked to see Merlin’s tail, not more than Merlin was ready to provide.

Slowly, over the course of several weeks, Merlin came to the shoreline beside Arthur, his tail resting on the sand bed, the largest sign of trust he could provide the prince. For, if Arthur were to choose to threaten him, Merlin’s escape wouldn’t be hasty. Arthur seemed to understand the importance, and never abused that trust.

The merfolk was none the wiser, and Merlin had never been more thankful for how they ignored him, pretended he didn’t exist. It meant he could get away with seeing Arthur. The prince himself had commented that none of his knights knew where he went off to, though some were aware he snuck out every week. Merlin wondered how long it would be until the prince was followed.

Arthur mentioned, on one of his visits, that he wasn’t sure he could make it the following week, due to a bunch of visiting nobles. Merlin was saddened by the news, though trusted that Arthur would return when he could.

Return he did, no later than three days overdue. Merlin was so overjoyed on that visit that when he heard Arthur’s footsteps, he’d darted straight to the surface so fast he managed to jump over the surface, diving back under hastily and speeding towards the prince, who merely laughed at Merlin’s enthusiasm.

That day, Arthur had some fantastic stories, telling Merlin of the tournament he’d won, of a man who’d tried to kill him with magic. Merlin was long since aware Camelot was not a place friendly to magic. Though he wondered why, he didn’t question it. Not when here sat the prince, talking to a being of magic knowingly.

Arthur was so different from anyone Merlin had met, completely enraptured his attentions, and made Merlin want to know _more_. Their friendship was enough for Merlin, the prince clearly benefited from it. Merlin found himself wanting _more_. He knew, of course, Arthur would never be able to give him more, so he was content.

Neither were as lonely, not when they had each other.

Then, one night, when Merlin had heard Arthur and was preparing to dart up to the surface, he was approached by someone on the council. Merlin knew immediately. His entire body ran cold. No, they couldn’t do this.

Merlin and his mother were shoved into a cell until the council could decide what to do with them. Hunith, though displeased with their situation, wasn’t disappointed with her son. She herself had fallen for a land person. How could she fault her son for doing the same thing?

The cell was small, constricting, and Merlin knew, he _knew_ , Arthur was waiting at the surface. How long would it be before he left? Before he realised Merlin wasn’t coming? What would he feel when Merlin didn’t show? Would he think Merlin no longer wanted him as a friend? That Merlin no longer saw the point in endangering his species, by having a friend?

Surely, Arthur had to know by now Merlin could never leave. not when Arthur was the only being on his mind, the only person who held his heart. He loved his mother, of course, but not like how he loved Arthur. The Prince of Camelot.

Merlin and Hunith remained in the cell for over three moon cycles. Surely, Arthur had given up by now. Merlin’s heart still bled, still ached for the human prince. Hunith had needled the information from him, fully supporting her son. She only held love for her child.

It made Merlin feel worse.

Merlin had ruined not only his own life, but his mother’s. The pod had accepted his mother, only barely, when she’d fraternised with the human. They wouldn’t make the same mistake twice, not with Hunith’s son.

One evening, Hunith told Merlin about his father, about the magic the man possessed, about how he’d managed to capture Hunith’s heart the way no one had ever done before, nor since. Merlin listened, about how he was the last dragon lord, seeking refuge in one of the caves near the lake. That Hunith had provided him company, and in turn he’d provided her with her world.

Merlin’s father had been a being of magic too, and in the end, the people of Camelot had had him banished. Just as Merlin and his mother were, from their own people.

Hunith’s explanation of his heritage made Merlin wonder though. He’d never known another merfolk to be able to perform magic, though he’d always been able to. Small feats of it, Hunith had always insisted he keep it hidden. He wondered if perhaps, this was because of his father. Because he too, was a being of magic.

The night the council came to present their judgement, Merlin reacted badly. For, the council had decided to execute the traitors, had decided they had broken too many laws.

Merlin’s magic flared to life.

Mother and son escaped the dungeon, fleeing into the open waters. Merlin could hear the guards behind, though one of the councilmen said, loud enough for Merlin and his mother to hear, to let them go, there was no where they could run.

Merlin had never been so scared, yet so relieved, to be free. He didn’t know where they could go, they were in a _lake_ , it wasn’t connected to the ocean. They couldn’t run away, eventually, they’d run out of places to hide and they’d be executed.

Hunith took control in that moment, turning to face her son, giving him a soft smile and a nod. Merlin’s eyes widened, though she said nothing, she needn’t have. Merlin understood her perfectly.

The two swam cautiously to the surface, Merlin’s heart aching as they reached the familiar spot where Arthur once met him, all that time ago. The shore looked bare, no trace of fresh tracks to be found. Merlin wondered how long it had been since Arthur had given up on him.

Hunith followed quietly as the two reached the shore, not stopping when their tails hit the sand, not stopping when their gills became exposed, when their fins became dry and rough from the sand.

They sat on the dry land, staring out at the ocean, holding hands, holding each other. Hunith had done this before, to be with Balinor, though it wasn’t common knowledge to the merfolk. If merfolk knew how easy it was to become human, more would flee the pod, and it would become dangerous for them on land.

Merlin’s eyes glowed a faint gold as he whispered a spell, one Hunith had learned from Balinor. Though she held no magic, Balinor had gifted her this one spell. Merlin had his own magic though, he didn’t need his father’s gift, not in the way his mother relied on it.

The feeling of magic swept over the merman, looking down at his stunning blue tail, watching the scales shimmer in the moonlight, for possibly the final time.

Merlin watched the scales shift, grow smaller and more skin coloured like the rest of him. He felt no pain as his tail split into a pair of long, gangly legs. As gangly as his arms, pale and covered in thin hairs. Merlin ran a hand over them curiously, he’d never felt toes before, only seen them when he’d asked Arthur why he wore shoes, and what was inside the shoes. Arthur’s toes had amused Merlin, which had made Arthur laugh. A sound Merlin sorely missed.

The pair stood shakily; Merlin aware neither of them wore any form of covering on their lower halves. Whilst Merlin often swam around wearing a light shirt and blue neck covering, now his legs were bare. Hunith herself had her regular shirt, which was longer and covered part of her tail usually, and now covered up to her knees.

Standing was interesting, relying on a completely new set of muscles Merlin had never experienced before. He knew it was possible, given Arthur seemed comfortable with his legs, to get used to them. It would take time. all his life he’d only known the water, only known the wet, the slimy scales. Now he was dry.

Hunith looked down the shore, though it was difficult to see anything in the darkness. Merlin shifted on his new legs, taking a cautious step towards the forest, trying to see if he could work out the way back to Arthur’s castle. He wondered if Arthur would let him in, would want to ever talk to him again.

They found a semblance of a trail, potentially caused by a horse. Merlin and his mother followed the track, slowly, winding through the dense foliage. Merlin paused as he spotted what appeared to be a bag, full of abandoned clothes. He and Hunith decided to don the clothes, a pair of trousers for each of them. Still barefoot, they continued their travels through the woods.

Eventually, the forest thinned out, peaking over a hill. Merlin’s eyes widened as he caught sight of a castle in the distance, knowing it could only mean one thing. They were near Camelot.

Hunith followed Merlin, their pace quickening as they reached their goal, getting used to their legs. The sun was beginning to rise over the hills, light seeping onto the grass. Merlin was in complete awe of the new environment, wanting to learn more about the land. He supposed he would have time if Arthur didn’t kill him when they reached the castle. They were creatures of magic, Afterall. Travelling to a land where they could be killed on sight.

The township came into view, though no humans in sight, the merfolk walking through the town, trying to keep their heads low, making their way through.

At the entrance to the castle, they stopped, looking to each other. Moment of truth.

Hunith approached one of the guards, surprising both Merlin and the guard, who looked over the pair suspiciously, as she said, “we’re looking for Gaius.”

Merlin had no clue who Gaius was, he’d never heard his mother mention the name before. He figured it all would become clear, for the guard nodded and gave the pair directions, seemingly only too happy to help the lost pair.

Hunith thanked the man and moved off, Merlin following awkwardly. Though it was clear Hunith had never been to this castle before, she was confident enough. She could fool anyone.

Walking upstairs was interesting, for their tired and new muscles, however they made it, landing at a door marked with words Merlin knew to be ‘court Physician’. He wondered once more how Hunith knew of this man, clearly someone who knew the court.

Hunith knocked, barely a moment of hesitation in her movements, stepping back and holding onto Merlin. Though in these forms Merlin’s clawed fingernails were lessened, his teeth remained sharp as ever, and Hunith’s fingernails still managed to dig into Merlin’s arms.

The door opened slowly, an older looking man holding it, mouth open in words he never managed to speak, eyes wide in shock. He stared at the two, confused, before opening the door and allowing them in.

“I’m Hunith,” she said, both merfolk watching as Gaius’s eyes widened at the name, “I was told if I were ever in trouble, I could find help with you.”

Gaius seemed to know in the next moment what was going on, nodding his head with a polite smile on his face. “Any friend of Balinor’s is a friend of mine.”

Merlin seemed to finally cotton on, eyes widening, “you knew Balinor?”

Gaius nodded, “I did, my boy. Good friend of mine.”

“What happened to him?” Merlin asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Gaius shook his head, “no one has seen him in many years, it is said he found refuge in another kingdom.”

Hunith was clearly saddened by the news, and Merlin knew why. His father was a being of magic, just as he was, and he’d been cast out because of it. Merlin wondered if the same would happen to him and his mother now.

“This is Merlin, my son.”

Gaius greeted the young man, no hint of malintent in his eyes. “Where have you travelled from?”

“Lake Avalon.”

The old man immediately seemed to know what the meant, saving the merfolk the explanation. Merlin watched as Gaius walked to his kitchen area, pouring three glasses of water, and offering the travellers the refreshments.

“You are welcome to seek shelter with me, for as long as you need. I could even offer Merlin a position as my assistant. It would come with shoes.”

Merlin smiled at the offer, downing the glass of water as he did so. He thanked Gaius, accepting his job proposition. He had worked before, though never for another. He could be useful, and he knew a fair bit about healing.

“Great, you can start by handing out my headache remedy to the knights of the court, there was a banquet last night and I fear many knights will need it come wake up time.”

Merlin smiled, moving to where Gaius was, helping prepare the vials. Hunith shifted awkwardly, before seating herself at the table, watching the two men prepare the remedies. Merlin was only too eager to learn about what was contained in the vials, opening one curiously and inhaling the smell, face scrunching. Gaius laughed at the expression.

“This should stop you from wanting to drink yourself under the table.”

“Why would anyone drink _that_?’’

Gaius only laughed, an almost deliberately amused sound, he probably made the solution to taste bad deliberately. Merlin vowed to never need one of Gaius’s remedies.

The young man shuffled along the courtyard, following the directions Gaius had given him. Though he had yet to come upon anyone, it surely wouldn’t be long. he made it to the knights’ quarters and left the vials outside each of their doors, before heading down the corridors and exploring the castle.

It was a stunning place, truly. So large, so well made, servants bustling around to prepare the place for the court. Merlin understood how easy it could be for one to be lonely in a place such as this.

Rounding another corner, Merlin narrowly missed a man running, a knife held in his hands. The merman’s eyes widened as he locked eyes with the knife wielder, who glared at him and shoved past him. Merlin decided to follow him, wondering what his plan was. He hadn’t seen any guards with weapons like that, nor had any of them been rushing.

The man headed to a side door, looking around him before ducking into the room. Merlin made the split decision this man was up to no good and followed him, spotting the man moving silently towards a group of decorated council men.

Merlin watched on in horror as the man raised the knife above one of the chairs, facing away from him and completely oblivious to their own doom. Merlin ran forward, eyes glowing without even realising, knocking the man and his knife away from whoever sat in the chair. Their bodies hit the floor with a loud thump, the rest of the gathering getting out of their seats to see what had just happened.

The merman stood shakily, jumping away from the criminal on the ground, who was being restrained by three guards. Merlin looked up finally, seeing the man who’d been seated in the chair was in fact wearing a crown. The King of Camelot.

Of all people to see the merman, it had to be the king. Perhaps he wouldn’t realise he was a man of magic. Perhaps Merlin could escape.

“You saved my life,” the king said, watching Merlin, the merman only finding gratitude in them. There was a hint of surprise, perhaps that someone like Merlin had managed to stop an assassin. But no hatred.

Merlin nodded, afraid to try and talk, afraid that the king might see his teeth, or his claws. Though moderately humanoid, they still looked nothing like the humans.

“What is your name, boy?” The king demanded.

“Merlin,” he responded quickly.

“What is your business here in Camelot?”

“I am the physicians assistant, sire.”

The king nodded, “very well, I shall have you rewarded for your deeds here.”

Merlin’s eyes widened; he didn’t need a reward! He was just doing what anyone in his position would have done.

The king was having none of it though, insisted to reward Gaius’s new assistant. Merlin thanked him, before darting out into the hallway, breathing heavily with relief when he was free from the prying council members eyes.

Shaking himself off, he continued his path through the castle, mapping it out in his head. He approached a rather large doorway, looking up at the intricate designs in awe. This whole castle was impressive, not an inch of it wasn’t decorated in some form.

Merlin stood out the front of the room for possibly too long, hearing footsteps inside. Then, he heard one very _distinctive_ voice coming from inside. Though the words were directed to a ‘George’, Merlin knew immediately who it was.

The merman stood stock still as the doors opened, revealing a short man carrying a tray. The man, George, glanced at Merlin, before darting away to fulfill the Prince’s requests. Merlin stood there, blankly watching the servant leave, before knocking awkwardly on the door.

The moment he’d done it, he regretted it. What if Arthur didn’t answer the door? What if he _did_? What if he hated the sight of Merlin? Cast him out, or worse, told his father? What if what he’d done to the prince, abandoning him, had wounded the prince too much for the prince to recover?

Merlin’s inner panic was disrupted as the large doors opened, revealing an Arthur who looked as though he was about to scold whoever was at the door. In the next moment, recognition filtered through his features and Merlin found himself embraced in a hug.

“Merlin, I thought I’d never see you again,” the prince said, still hugging the merman tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, hoping Arthur could hear how terribly sad he was. He hadn’t meant to abandon the prince. He hadn’t meant to leave him.

Arthur drew back, gesturing for Merlin to enter his room. Merlin followed him inside, glancing around the walls. The room was so very Arthur. Book lined one wall; another held an ornate window. It looked peaceful, and lonely.

“I waited for you, but you didn’t show.”

Merlin’s heart stumbled at the words, for he’d known it. He’d known Arthur had waited for him, had known the prince was there the day of his capture. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

Arthur shook his head, “I knew there was a chance, you’d said so yourself. You were breaking the law. I hoped they’d managed to forgive you though.”

“They didn’t.”

“How are you here?”

Merlin paused, unsure how to proceed. Knowing Merlin was a creature of magic and knowing Merlin _had_ magic, were two vastly different things. How would the prince take it?

“I escaped. They wanted to kill my mother and I.”

“Because of me?” Arthur said so sadly, Merlin’s heart bled for him. He hadn’t seen the man so sad for too long.

So, Merlin hurried to shake his head, to tell Arthur it wasn’t his fault, that he’d do it a thousand times again if he had to. Because being with Arthur was worth the risk.

“I really am sorry, Arthur.”

“I am, too.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Arthur shook his head softly, “I do, actually. When I first went to the lake, I went because I needed an escape. Then, I could see you watching, and I was curious. My father… he hates all things magic. If he’d known there were merfolk in the lake, he’d have targeted them. You were just so, you. I wanted to keep seeing you, and I put you at risk. Both with your people, and mine.”

The pair stared at each other for a moment, Arthur’s words ringing in Merlin’s ears. Their friendship was a danger to both of them, but they’d always looked past the risks for the rewards. Merlin’s love for the man was stronger than ever, especially with Arthur right in front of him, real and tangible.

“How’s your mother?”

“She and I have been invited to stay with Gaius. He knew my father.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, though he made no comment about how traitorous the behaviour was from the court physician. He only seemed relieved, that Merlin’s mother was fine, that she would be safe.

“Why did you come to Camelot? You knew it would be dangerous.”

“I trust you, Arthur. I wanted to see you again, to tell you what happened. To apologise.”

“You didn’t abandon me, Merlin. I know you would have done whatever you could have to come back. And you did. You have legs.”

Merlin nodded, looking at the still new appendages, “I do, they’re very odd.”

Arthur gave a laugh, “only you would say that.”

“It’s true!”

“I missed you, Merlin.”

“I missed you too, Arthur.”

The pair stayed together for some time, chatting about what they’d missed, more from Arthur then Merlin, because Merlin’s time in captivity hadn’t been wrought with interesting stories. Arthur regaled stories of how his father had tried to set up a marriage for his son, how he’d had to turn her down. Merlin’s heart fluttered at the story, jealousy twinging his soul.

They talked, for longer than they maybe should have, when a guard opened the door and informed Arthur his father was looking for him. Arthur hurried about, amusing Merlin, who offered to help the prince. Arthur was grateful for the assistance, leaving the room with promises to see Merlin again.

The merman knew Arthur would hold to it, so he went back to his new quarters with the physician, who seemed to know what Merlin had been up to already.

Both his mother and the physician were watching him curiously, Merlin staring at them until finally Gaius mentioned that the king had made Merlin Arthur’s personal manservant. Merlin had laughed, though stopped when he realised the physician was serious. The king had rewarded Merlin by making him work.

Working for Arthur never felt like work though, not when Merlin got to spend most of his waking time beside the man he loved most. It benefited Arthur, who was much more cheerful, Merlin hearing stories from the kitchen staff and other maids that the prince seemed chipper. Merlin was pleased the prince finally seemed happy.

Whenever Arthur went for a hunting trip, Merlin was right there beside him. Whenever they went on random quests, Merlin assisted in any way he could. Arthur was aware of Merlin’s magic, and that he used it to protect his prince, though he never mentioned it. With Uther’s men around, it was far too dangerous for the merman.

Hunith had moved in with Guinevere, the maidservant to the lovely Morgana. Gwen had accepted Hunith into her home with an open heart, not needing to know the specifics of why Gaius was asking her. Merlin visited the pair often, having his own room within the physician’s quarters.

Time passed, the merfolk blending in with life in the castle, Merlin worming his way into the hearts of just about every member of the castle, court, servants, and knights alike. Everyone loved him. He wasn’t lonely anymore, and neither was Arthur.

The prince made friends, in the form of several knights. Merlin encouraged the prince to open himself to the idea of knights who weren’t of noble blood, including one Sir Lancelot, who’d saved Merlin’s life on many the occasion. Arthur then let Gwaine into his circle of friends, followed by Guinevere’s brother Elyan, Lancelot’s friend Percival and Arthur’s first knight Leon.

Neither merman nor prince were lonely, and it was perfect.

Then Arthur became the king, when Merlin had failed to save Uther’s life against Morgana’s attacks.

Arthur had taken on the kingdom, and everyone loved him.

Merlin stayed by his side, alongside his knights. Gwen stayed by his side and Merlin wondered if she held feelings for him. If he held feelings for her. If he did, Merlin would be ok with that. Merlin just wanted Arthur to be happy.

One night, Arthur decided to have Merlin’s company to himself, taking them on a spontaneous camping trip without the knights. They both knew no danger would befall the king, not with a creature of magic so closely protecting him.

Merlin prepared their food as Arthur gathered firewood, both working in companionable chatter. Merlin couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him, just the two of them, being friends. Solving their loneliness with each other and opening their hearts to others.

Arthur settled beside Merlin comfortable, as the night wore on and the flames flickered out. Then, Arthur surprised him. He took Merlin’s hand, ignoring the remaining claws Merlin refused to shake, though they both knew he could. He’d been human for so long now. Didn’t remember what his true form felt like.

Merlin stared into Arthur’s clear eyes, watching him closely. Arthur only smiled, then brought the clawed hand to his lips and pressing a small kiss to the back of it. Merlin’s eyes widened, immediately recognising the gesture for what it was.

“Me?”

Arthur smiled as he nodded, giving Merlin time to catch up.

“But why?”

“I have wanted to, for an exceptionally long time Merlin. Perhaps before we really knew each other, back in those first weeks of us meeting. My father never would have allowed it, but he’s gone now. I would like, if you would allow it, for us to court. Properly. With dates, flowers, and evenings together.”

Merlin was nodding before he even realised it because what else was he supposed to do? The man he’d loved for years now, had just told him (in a matter of words) that he felt the same. It was all Merlin had ever wanted in his life.

“I would love for nothing more, Arthur.”

The king smiled, then, in the next moment, his lips were on Merlin’s.

Merlin didn’t know much about human courting, but he thought kissing was supposed to come after more than one date.

He wasn’t going to complain.

Not when the man of his dreams had his lips on his, a feeling of coming home, of completeness, of happiness, ringing through his body.

Merlin’s eyes glowed, magic soaring within his soul as he stared at the king when they withdrew. Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek, staring at the golden eyes with only love staring back.

“I suppose we should make magic legal, can’t have my Royal Consort being an illegal being.”

“You would do that, for me?”

“Merlin, I’d move mountains for you.”

Merlin snorted, before the words registered in his brain, “Consort?”

Arthur nodded, “I mean, we don’t have to right away, but I’m serious about you Merlin.”

“I guess I could rule beside you.”

“That’s your plan all along, wasn’t it? Get me to fall in love with you so a creature of magic could ascend the throne?”

“Oh, no, I’ve been caught.”

Arthur merely grinned, then captured Merlin’s lips with his own once more. Merlin melted, any thoughts he’d had previously vanishing and leaving only one.

_Arthur_.

* * *

Decades later, Camelot a sturdy, magic filled kingdom, Arthur succumbed to old age, lying in Merlin’s arms on the shores of Lake Avalon. Merlin wept as he held his world in his arms. He was once more alone, Arthur’s successors, their children, could keep Camelot, it meant little to Merlin without its rightful king.

Merlin stayed with Arthur, watching as the water of the lake called to him. Watched as a figure approached, a young mermaid girl. She breached the surface, calling to both King and Consort alike. The Merman, for that’s what he started as and who he would always be, listened as the mermaid, Freya, told Merlin the king would be safe.

That Freya would watch over him, until his time would come once more.

That Merlin was allowed to return to the kingdom, to his people. Because he was never truly supposed to leave.

Merlin was magic, and he lived on. He stayed within the lake for many years, at Freya’s side, guarding the souls within the lake.

He lived on, without Arthur, for too long. Some decades, he’d venture on to shore. To see how his descendants were. Some decades, he slept. Freya guarded him, as she did Arthur.

Merlin waited, as empires rose and fell, governments grew, and society changed.

Merlin waited, wars raging and diseases plaguing.

He waited, never straying far from the lake. Not because the lake was his home.

Because the man who slept in it was his world.

After centuries, Merlin finally remembered how it felt to be whole.

Arthur was awake and he was where he always should have been.

Whatever the reason for Arthur’s revival, they could handle it as they’d always done.

Together.


End file.
